


Watch That Mouth

by kyloewok



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ap’lek is cocky asf, Blood, Blood Play, Crawl for your Supreme Leader, Degradation, Dom!Kylo, Dubious Consent, Edging, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fingering, Flesh carving, Forced Marriage, Free Use, Hate Sex, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Ren does not appreciate your attitude, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Lightsaber Used as a Sex Toy (Star Wars), Neglectful Husband, No Fluff, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-consensual Exhibitionism, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Physical Abuse, Sexual Torture, Training Gone Wrong, Voyeurism, lightsaber play, weapon play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyloewok/pseuds/kyloewok
Summary: It has been months since you were captured from the Resistance and forced into marriage with the Supreme Leader, Kylo Ren. You had grown accustomed to your dark surroundings, and the cruelty of your new husband. But, one thing you were not accommodating to, was his egregious punishments for your attitudes.
Relationships: Ap’lek/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Watch That Mouth

The training room was inundated with a sweat inducing heat, the liquid form of physical exhaustion accumulating along your face and greasing your forehead. You sucked in your cheeks forcefully and released a strained breath, using your forearm to wipe the dampness dry, peering up at Kylo with a scowl. 

You steadied yourself with one hand, palm pressed into the durasteel floors, indolently clutching the hilt of the prosthetic lightsaber and wobbly regaining your footing. You smoothed out your tunic and rolled your shoulders, eyeing the smugness on his face with malice.

"Do you find this funny?" You scoffed, cocking a brow and placing a hand on your hip as you shifted your weight to one foot. "I'm having trouble finding the humor in all of this."

He smirked dryly, a taunting, uncivil smirk that was just meant to spur you on and bombard you with irritation. "A little." He retorted, despite the complacency in his blank features, his tone was unwavering and serious. 

You groaned vocally and grumbled incoherent curses to yourself, repositioning yourself in the spot you were standing in before he tackled you without a warning. 

"Let's try this again," he growled through gritted teeth, eyes darting between yours with impatience. The only eligible sign of weakness or exhaustion portraying him was the slight hunch in his stature, other than that his breath was questionably steady and his skin hardly glistened with a sheen of sweat.

"Can we please take a break?" You whined and stomped your foot childishly with a quipped sigh. 

Your throat was sore and your tongue was drier than Tatooine with dehydration, you used your free hand to massage the tenseness in your wrists. 

He stared at you with an unsettling blank expression, blinking a few times with disappointment. His gloves squeaked as he twisted the hilt of his own prosthetic saber he had been spending the past five hours battling you with in vexation, releasing a hot, fuming breath and pursing his lips.

"No. We can take a break when you've improved." His monotone voice was stern, bitter, empty of any remorse for your current breathless position. His words were belittling and they chipped your ego just a tad, he was clearly disappointed in you.

You glared at him, he stared back just as intensively with narrowed eyes, challenging you. "Fine." You spat and shook your hand to reaccumaltate the natural blood flow in your wrist and tightened your grasp on the hilt. 

He shifted and formulated his stance, straightened and defensively wide, out stretching his fake lightsaber and pointing it towards you with two hands firmly gripping the hilt. You mimicked his stance with a taunting smile, wielding the plastic lightsaber at your side before holding it with two hands and held it near your chest. 

He pounded his fist into his chest to antagonize you, own dominance and bantering his faculty while he wielded and spun his lightsaber aggressively and barred his teeth together as he took two forceful strides and swung at you. You ducked, the plastic grazed your scalp as you crouched to the floor and swung for his leg, embedding a harsh blow into his thigh with a prude chuckle. 

The cockiness that wedged itself within you fled only a second later when his leather boot came into contact with your stomach and you squeaked, flying backwards and breathlessly inhaling, he had knocked the wind out of you and rage slithered up your throat, "You asshole!" You shouted accusingly and deflected a ruthless blow he swung at you, hovering over you and peering down at you with his nose scrunched in distaste. 

"Look at you," he sneered, the power of his next hit nearly snapped your arm in half as you deflected it, bracing your face with your free hand. "You're pathetic. And you called yourself a Jedi." He scoffed before he kneed you backwards until you lied limply on your back, peering up at him through your dewy eyelashes with distraught.

Infuriated and fed up, his words affecting you in ways you could never fathom, your chin quivered and your body spasmed with tangible fury. Your blood boiled with vexation, you opened your mouth to speak only for his foot to slam into your throat and pin you to the floor.

You croaked and sputtered, your throat bobbing as the leather of his boots squeaked and he wedged his foot further into your neck. His face was merciless, except for the twitch of his dark eyebrow as you coughed and heaved beneath him. 

"There is one thing you will not do, empress," through the gray haze your vision was contorting into, you met his gaze pleadingly. The hazel-specks that lingered had dispersed and been painted over with a void of black. Darkness that raptured you to your core and made you tremble helplessly as he became unrecognizable in that moment. "And that is antagonize me. I advise watching that mouth." He barked through a snarl, removing his foot and taking a few steps back from your writhing frame. 

You sucked in shaky breaths through your mouth, blubbering and coughing immensely as you rubbed the aching on your neck with a perplexed expression. Even with the vile and cruel representation he basked in and prudently projected, the violence he had sprouted upon you was unexpected. 

You avoided eye contact with him and meekly toyed with the tip of your messily braided hair. He bluntly cleared his throat and the shadow of his monstrous silhouette hovered over you as you eyed the floor before the toes of his boots came into your vision. 

His gloved hand snatched your jaw, pinching your cheeks and jerking your face to stare up at him. "Have I made myself clear?" He drawled, tilting his chin towards the ceiling as he peered down at you. 

Resisting the urge to scream and slap him senseless, you hesitated for longer than necessary, seemingly displeasing him. His hand abandoned your jaw and engulfed your entire throat, his palm restraining you from breathing properly and eliciting wheezes from you. 

"Answer me when I speak to you." He menacingly spat, lifting you from the ground effortlessly, your feet hovering above the floor as you grasped onto his forearms and sputtered, stars consuming your vision for the second time. "Or you may need to be taught a lesson."

The fear burrowing deep inside of your gut was replaced by something else, a distinct and overwhelming warmth pooling in your lower belly and a blush creeped into your cheeks as his face contorted in realization. 

Slowly backing you towards the wall, his eyes hooded and his teeth pressed together as he hummed lowly to himself, "You like that don't you, angel?" He prudently huffed, licking his lips and eyeing you with an intimidating starvation. 

You subconsciously pressed your thighs together, softly whimpering at the friction and he glanced down and hummed in disapproval, spanking your thigh with aggression and you whined. The impact of leather against your skin awoke a lingering sting, palpable desire tingling between your legs. He snickered sinisterly, slamming you back first into the durasteel wall, pinning you with his enormous frame. "Of course you do." He clicked his tongue. 

His gloved hand slithered along your arm, the seams catching onto your beauty marks and cheeping. His ghostly touch was appalling to you. The rush of emotion and cravings it made you feel was intoxicating, dizzying. Warm leather gliding along your skin gingerly, eliciting electricity to pulse through your veins and churn your blood, leaving you hopelessly infatuated with lust. 

You silently studied his tense facial features, a ring of impulsiveness accumulating around the black abyss of his eyes. His plump lips downturned into a dull, unmistakable frown. His entire demeanor shifting from murderous and menacing to thrilled and lustful, radiating the suffocating sense of need for dominance.

You writhed beneath him, spreading your legs and attempting to wrap them around his torso. He recoiled with a prominent scowl, his secure grip on your throat faltered and he lazily dropped his hand to his side. He backed away as you felt an invisible force seize your limbs, circling yours wrists and ankles, raising them to the wall and pinning them down with an agonizing pressure. Baffled, feet hovering mere inches over the ground, and helplessly imprisoned against the surface of icy steel, your bottom lip quivered in defeat. 

"If a lesson is what you want, that's what you will get." He insisted with a faint, intimidating smirk. Both of his gloved hands reflected the luminescent lights overhead, you swallowed harshly as your eyes trailed every movement of his hands, knuckles flexing through the material as they reached out and grappled your body. 

A low, satisfied growl elicited from his throat as he palmed your breasts, leaning in to your face, your warm and labored breaths wafting into him and making his eyelashes flutter while you sunk into an endless rabbit hole of desire; skin crawling with anticipation, your heart quickening and pulsing in your neck as you swallowed the urge to resist his touch.

"I love it when you pretend you don't want me," he breathed, his lips brushing against yours and sending tingles throughout your scorching hot face. Your heartbeat was settled in a pull of liquid desire in your panties, your cunt throbbing for attention. "When you say you hate me and call me a monster," he whispered, and in a desperate urge of craving him you leaned in to kiss him and he grunted, pulling away and dropping his hands back to his sides. 

"You are a monster," you snapped accusingly, effortlessly trying to thrash arduously only to remain immobile. 

"That's right." He retorted with pride, nodding curtly and portraying the satisfaction your words seared into him on his face. His eyes darted up your body, lips tugging into a side smirk as you failed to escape the air restraints. 

"Fuck you," you spat, sneering and eyeing him with thick malice and disgust. Temporarily pushing the eagerness of his touch to the side. 

A flicker of spite flashed over his darkening gaze, before he hummed tauntingly and fumbled with his utility belt. Your eyes widened in fright, his hand fisting his lightsaber and detaching it with a light chirp of fabric rustling. 

"What are you-" 

His hand pinched your jaw roughly and your lips propped open, the heavy, thick base of the hilt of his lightsaber pressing into your tongue and you instinctively gagged. "I had to do something about that mouth." The crisp taste of iron and dust flooded your tastebuds, you sealed your lips around it and groaned. He appreciatively studied your eagerness, before he slowly began easing it further into your mouth, thrusting it in and out at a steady tempo. 

Tears prickled your eyes, gags and croaks eliciting in muffles from your throat, the wires and detailed crevices grazing the roof of your mouth and tongue. You sputtered nonsense, the sticky sounds of metal pumping in and out of your throat, your wetness seeping through your panties as you made eye contact with him, twirling your tongue around the base seductively.

He sucked in a sharp breath and yanked it from your mouth, you whimpered as a sharp edge snagged your inner cheek, slicing into the tender skin. Blood pooled in your mouth, resting in a puddle on your tongue. He noticed and greedily pushed his lips to yours, swirling his tongue around and lapping up your blood, poking the opened wound before his lips departed yours with a sticky smack.

Your blood dripped from the corner of his lip, the thick crimson liquid oozing down his chin. He smiled deviously, revealing his red tinted canines, licking his lips and using his leather digits to gather any extra blood from his face, sucking them clean with a raw, passionate gaze set strictly upon you.

A trickle of aspiration winded through you, the tingy flavor of your blood growing tolerable and... delicious. Making an attempt to press your thighs together again, searching the friction desperately, the force restraints on your ankles prevented it. 

"Such a naughty girl." He chuckled mischievously, his eyes dancing around your thighs as you squirmed and effortlessly sought out pressure between your legs. "You just want to cum don't you?" He cooed, forming a false pouty lip and pinching your cheeks, tilting your head from side to side forcefully.

"Yes, emperor." You shamefully mumbled, avoiding eye contact out of sheepishness. Despite your dignity slipping through the cracks of your fingers, you would willingly do anything in order for him to pleasure you. The hatred blended with the lust created a new feeling deep within your gut that you adored. 

He pondered wordlessly for a few seconds, grip subconsciously tightening on your cheek before he dropped his hand to the side, transferring his lightsaber between each hand, back and forth constantly. 

"I know it will feel good when I make you cum." He said flamboyantly, confidence leaking into his blank, baritone voice. "But it will feel even better with some help."

Eyebrows knitted together, mouth opening and closing like a sputtering fish out of water, you consumed his words repeatedly in hopes of understanding his point, only to be left clueless and bewildered. 

He pivoted, his hunched frame spinning and facing the tightly sealed threshold. He stood there wordlessly, chest heaving, before you felt a nearly unintelligible ripple of the force, and then heard shuffling from the opposite side of the corridor. 

"No," you gasped, eyes bulging out of your head and your face tingling with humiliation as one of the knights trudged into the room, clutching a neatly shined and polished axe to his broad chest, the blade was intrequate and designed. 

"Ap'lek." Kylo snapped his fingers and stepped away from you, pointing to the emptiness directly before you now. You gulped, your body trembling and your skin bursting with sheepishness as he scuffled over to you, his boots clashing into the floor with dull thuds. 

"Empress," he greeted, his voice low and smug, nodding his head towards you. 

You snarled, upper lip curling in annoyance, "Ap'lek." You grumbled and rolled your eyes. You were embarrassed over your current state, vulnerable and meek, pinned to the wall with no control, his knight drinking in the submissive sight of you. 

"Don't have an attitude with him, empress." Kylo warned and wiggled his eyebrows, gripping the girth of his lightsaber and tauntingly show casing it suggestively. A silent indication that he would use it. "Now tell him that you're sorry." 

You sighed dramatically, swallowing your lump of pride and jutting out your bottom lip, making soft puppy dog eyes. "I'm really, really sorry, Ap'lek." Your voice was laced with seductiveness, biting your bottom lip and flashing him bedroom eyes. If they wanted to play, you would play. 

He shifted from foot to foot, clearing his throat exceedingly loudly, the sound ricocheting through the distortion of his mask. An uncomfortable silence momentarily filled the room before he straightened his posture and took a step closer, bending his axe forward, up until the cold, sharp surface of the blade was pressed into your collarbone and you froze, terrified that a single movement would send the weapon slicing through you. 

"Take her clothes off. No hands." Kylo demanded him sternly, your eyes darted between the two of them apprehensively, your limbs tingling and numbing from the thickening in the air. The already insufferable heat surfacing in the room had refurbished into a scorching flame, setting you ablaze until you combusted with inclination.

Kylo paced back and forth, lightsaber held tightly between his palms and placed behind his back as his piercing gaze drilled holes through you, attentively and cautiously examining each and every movement and mechanism that Ap'lek inflicted. 

You wiggled your head backwards, shoulders tense and chin tilted towards the ceiling as Ap'lek carefully grazed your skin with his axe, running it down your chest until it caught onto your tunic. He sliced into the collar, the fabric peeling and the stitches screeching as he leisurely cut your tunic in half. The stiff air sent shivers along your exposed skin. 

Charcoal gray gloves fumble with the torn fabric of your tunic, that emotionless, intimidating mask releasing a deep breath before he turned to glance at Kylo, whom gave him a reassuring nod. Before you knew it, those hands ripped the tunic off of you, the material stretching along your back until it snapped in half. He carelessly threw it over his shoulder, his movements becoming more ethical and relaxed. 

He hurriedly averted his focus to your pants, the dull surface of his axe pressing into your lower stomach as the keen blade cut through the hem of your pants precisely, being weary and avoiding cutting you, which you were appreciative of. Once your pants were completely soiled and unsalvageable, he peeled them off of you, his digits grazing your upper thigh and you shuddered. You kept your focus on Kylo the entire time, admiring the way his undereye would twitch if Ap'leks fingers touched your skin. 

His stare was possessive through the next steps. His gaze settled on your breasts as Ap'lek lifted his axe and rethought his choice of proceeding to strip you; he became violent, harsh, he brought his axe down and you shrieked, recoiling, the honed blade chopping through the lace clasping your bra together.

In reaction to the dense coldness, your nipples hardened, puckering up as your bra brushed past them and fell onto the floor. You could feel both mens predatory gaze on you, even though you couldn't see one of them. Ap'lek's chest heaved and you noticed a tint poking through his pants and you stifled a devious smile.

You gasped in surprise when he brushed the blade over your cunt, your toes curling from the peculiar sensation, the cockiness vanishing instantly as you jolted. Kylo snickered from over his shoulder, stroking his jaw, "Again." He commanded, Ap'lek obliged, this time brushing your clit with the axe and you mewled, the hairs on the back of your neck rising stiffly as you hunched your shoulders. 

"Do you want it again, angel?" Kylo asked, savory lust weaving into his husky tone, readjusting his position to be standing directly next to Ap'lek. "Does that feel good?"

You nodded eagerly, eyes darting between his and your vulnerable reflection staring back at you through the visor of Ap'lek's mask. Your body was tingling with adrenaline, your mind a blurry whirlpool constantly spiraling into an inescapable looping hole, incapable of processing anything other than the pure need to be touched. 

He grasped your jaw firmly, his thumb grazing and pinching your bottom lip, "how many times do I need to tell you to speak when your spoken to?" He growled accusingly, releasing your jaw roughly and taking a step back. "Again." 

The axe grazed your stimulated clit again and your head fell back, "Yes, it feels so good, please." You blubbered, the pleasurable sensation longing to return to your clit as you pouted. 

Kylo nodded to Ap'lek. He hooked the hem of your lace panties with the heel of his axe, the keen point poked into your thigh and you squeaked softly, a small droplet of blood pouring down your leg as he slowly tugged down your underwear until it fell to the floor. 

Your cunt shimmered beneath the luminous lighting, glistening off of your inner thighs, Kylo hummed in content, his tongue slithering out and licking his lips as his eyes hungrily drank you in. Ap'lek stilled. His body was tensed and his stature was stiff, clutching his axe rigidly, before he inhaled so sharply his breath hiccuped and slipped through the nozzle of his mask, wafting into your face. 

"You're such a good little whore... following orders so well," Kylo trailed off, taking a step closer and caressing your waist with his leather digits— eliciting a soft sigh from your throat as warm tingles formed in the wake of his touch as he glid his hand across the expanse of your stomach, trailing up to your breasts and palming them as you moaned under your breath. 

"Look at him," he demanded, cocking his head towards Ap'lek and you obliged, your eyes widening as he palmed himself through his pants with tiny grunts. "You're driving him insane, watching his empress crumble right before him. He's fucking loving this," he sneered and pinched your nipples, rolling the fat between his fingers. 

"Look at her," he then commanded Ap'lek, his helmet shifted merely a centimeter, his hand working faster and sloppily against his growing bulge. "These breasts," he hissed and squeezed them, massaging them with his abnormally large hands and you whimpered.

One hand working at your breast, the other trailed down your torso as he watched you squirm and bite your lip to conceal your whines of pleasure. "And this dripping, tight cunt." He bit back his own groan as his leather digits lapped up the wetness gathering at your entrance and you desperately bucked your hips into his hand. His fingertips drenched in your humiliating amount of wetness, he brought them up to his lips, sealing his lips around them and sucking them clean as he made intense, possessive eye contact with Ap'lek's mask. 

"It's all mine. She is all mine. Before we get started, have I made myself clear?" His tone was wavering between sternness and frustrated, as if he was teetering on the edge of his sanity and forcing himself to keep his eyes off of you. 

"Yes, emperor." He nodded curtly, "Shes yours." He repeated stiffly, clearing his throat to swallow down his arousel. 

As soon as the words fled his lips the invisible restraint pinning you to the wall dispersed and you slammed into the steel floor, groaning and massaging your wrist bones as you gratefully accepted the freedom of your limbs. It lasted mere seconds before he nudged you lightly with his boot and you glimpsed up at them; towering over you and radiating mingled faculty. 

"Crawl over there." He insisted blankly, pointing towards the center of the training room. Your cheeks were flushed red, all of your blood running into your face and lighting you aflame as you nodded sheepishly and wearily complied. 

You crawled past them leisurely, arching your back and swaying your hips dramatically to put on a show; the reactions you adorned showered you in pride. Ap'lek dug the shaft of his axe into your ass cheek, easing you forward and clicking his tongue, "No teasing, empress." His voice was flooded with contentment, humor, eating the fact he was chosen to witness this up greedily, scarfing the satisfaction down like a wild, erratic animal.

"Yes, sir." You mocked with a wicked smirk he couldn't see, your voice sickeningly sweet. 

You reached the center of the room, both pairs of eyes burning holes through your every movement. You awkwardly held yourself up with your forearms, keeping your back arched precisely and wiggling your ass. 

The next few seconds were a jumbled, hazardous blur. Leather digits caressing your wet folds, harsh slaps to your backside. Another set of hands pumping Kylo's lightsaber into your throat as you mewled and released wanton moans around it, staring up at the lifeless mask devouring the sight of you being teased by your emperor. 

Kylo's fingers thrusted into you rabidly, three thick, leather fingers catching on your folds, squeaking and slushing with each pump into your soaked core, your jaw slack and numb as Ap'lek pounded the base of his saber into the back of your throat. 

You moaned lewdly and sputtered nonsense, tears strolling down your cheeks and your throat agonizingly raw. The force pinned your wrists together behind your back, your legs trembling as you clenched around him, body buzzing with enticement and the urge to release. 

"This tight little cunt is mine, it was made for me." Kylo groaned lowly, his palm cupping your ass cheek and massaging the flesh as your slickness allowed him to slip his fingers in and out of you, your core embracing the length of his fingers as he scissored them methodically. 

He rubbed swift circles into your clit with his thumb, your entire body tensed and convulsed as your climax built and pooled in your lower belly, your mouth undergoing numerous slashes and scrapes from the lightsaber as Ap'lek jerked himself off at an unsteady pace, the head of his cock leaking precum and dripping all of your face and the hilt of Kylo's saber. He grunted and cursed through clenched teeth, fisting his length roughly and lodging the saber down your throat. 

Your moan cracked and turned into a wail as you clenched and rocked forward with every intense thrust of his fingers, your anticipated high rising and nearing the peak at any second, "Fuck, ah, please, I'm going to cum." Your voice was muffled and strained with the lightsaber wedged past your lips. 

Instead of sweet release crashing into you and abandoning you in a euphoric haze, his fingers slowed down immensely and the rythem was lost, your orgasm being ripped away from you. You cried out with the overbearing feeling of denial, your clit throbbing and your folds swollen as he eased his fingers in and then out with wet plops.

He snickered behind you, laying a harsh, tingling slap to your ass forcefully enough to leave behind a handprint when you whined. "Both of us need to cum first, then you will be rewarded, angel." His fingers slipped out of your entrance and you whimpered from the emptiness. He proceeded to drag his fingers from your wet entrance, trailing your wetness to your clit and pinching, repeating the torment with each audible slap of skin as Ap'lek neared his climax. 

"Beg your empress to cum." Kylo demanded him, a sliver of thrill crawling up your spine as his dick twitched in his grip and the modification of his mask crackled with each grunt.

"Please, empress, may I please- fuck, cum?" He breathlessly groaned, fisting harder and yanking the lightsaber out of your throat. 

"Yes, you may." You shivered, taking ownership of the satisfaction it brought you to listen to his pleas and defenseless whines as his climax crashed into him like a wave, warm jets of white shooting out of him and splattering in your face, gliding down your chin and dripping on your bare collarbone. 

Kylo wasted no time, not offering Ap'lek a second to recover from his clearly thunderous orgasm, before he forcefully stood up and they exchanged glances, they wordlessly switched places. Ap'lek stood behind you before crouching down, forearms dangling off of his knees as he limply clutches Kylo's saber.

"Spread your legs wider," Kylo insisted, you wiggled and stretched your legs further apart, "Let him see that pretty pussy." 

Again, you slipped into a trance until you were experiencing sensory overload, your body buzzing and quaking with pleasure, pain, exhaustion. 

Kylo's thick cock pounded into your throat, hard and long, his tip poking the back of your throat and eliciting gags from you. He fisted your hair into a makeshift ponytail, thrusting his hips into your face and forcing every inch of his length into your mouth. The easily decipherable crackle roared to life behind you, a red flickering light sputtering and whining. 

Lips sealed tightly around his impressive girth— head bobbing in-sync with his thrusts desperately, cheeks hallowed out and sucked in, staring up at him with puppy eyes and admiring the pleasured twitches in his face— the base of his lightsaber pressed to your throbbing clit and you wailed, jolting forward as the cross-guards of his saber got too close to your inner thighs for comfort. 

Vibrations raptured your pleading pussy, sending tremors through your legs as Ap'lek pressed it firmly into you and twisted it around. Wanton moans passed through your lips and rumbled against Kylo's cock as your climax nearly reached its peak after only minutes.

Toes curling, screams lewd and muffled, you thanked the maker that he only lasted a few more seconds in the deep warmth of your throat, releasing one long, throaty moan from the depths of his chest as his cum shot down your throat. Breaths rabid, chest heaving, he tucked himself away and crouched down to be level with your face.

With hot tears trickling down your cheeks from the recent force of his thrusts and the building pressure within your core as Ap'lek silently held the saber to your clit, he tenderly stroked your jaw and watched your eyebrows knitting together in pleasure before he stood up. 

"Make her cum on my lightsaber. This will be the first and last time you ever see her this way. Enjoy it while you can." He explained tediously to Ap'lek. 

The pressure built further and the flesh over your inner thighs felt welted and burnt, a scorching heat searing the skin. You were infatuated, hazy with your appending orgasm, the second degrees burns stimulating around your skin were deliciously painful. 

That long awaited release crashed into you and crippled you; your eyes rolling in the back of your head and your cunt clenching around the air as the vibrations to your clit sent you over the edge and you moaned breathlessly, body convulsing and shaky. You unintentionally collapsed forwards, your fiery cheek seeking refuge in the icy steel floor beneath you, whimpering and writhing.

The lightsaber screeched and dispersed, through your peripherals you glimpsed Kylo sucking your cum clean off of the hilt. 

That crushing sensibility forced itself back into you by the bypassing seconds you recovered from your climax. You had just allowed a faceless man to make you cum. You were meant to be royalty, a supreme embodiment of vexation, not the queen of adultery. 

"Get the dagger." Kylo commanded, and your heart paused mid-beat in your chest, eyes snapping open as you helplessly laid there still twined together by the force. 

You heard shuffling, boots sliding across the floors, trudging away and then approaching seconds later. Ap'lek slapped an inscripted dagger into Kylo's leather palm. He twirled it around, pad of his pointer finger twirling around the point as he hummed to himself and scanned your body. 

You watched in silent horror as his knees cracked while he crouched down to your side. His hand trailed up and down your back, rounding the curve of your ass and massaging the fat idly before the dagger grazed your left ass cheek and you winced, yelping in shock.

"Ow! What are you doing?" You grimaced, eyes sealed tightly shut and pained groans escaping your lips as he lightly etched into your skin, the wounds were electric and pumping you full of an agonizing sting. 

"Marking my territory."


End file.
